Yin Yang
by sukama34
Summary: What happens if Hokuto was still alive? What happens if Subaru nor Sieshiro knew about it? What happens if Sieshiro kills Subaru?


What happens if Hokuto lived but neither Subaru nor Seishirou new about it? What happens if Seishirou killed Subaru? Hokuto and Seishirou pairing.

**Yin Yang**

I'm alive but how? I thought he killed me. Hokuto put her hand where Seishirou struck her. I should have been dead. Hokuto try's to get up but lies back down. I can't get up, I hope Subaru is alright. But why why did Sheishirou betray us especially Subaru? Damn him.

10years later

Hokuto wakes up from her dream. Why do I keep dreaming that? I don't understand. Hokuto is now 26 and works for the P.F (Police Force). She was now on a helicopter with her partner Zack. They've been working with each other for 3years. They were on there way to New York. They are heading there because they got a call that there were terrorists there.

Had another nightmare? Zack says not looking at his partner. How did you know? Hokuto asks mockingly. He looks at her from the corner of his eye. Because you look like shit. Zack says looking back at the floor. Thanks for caring Hokuto say finally looking out the window. Zack new it then and there the conversation was over. There was silence for about 20 minutes then. When are we going to be there? Hokuto asks not looking away from the window. We're here now says one of the pilots. Let's move Zack says. Hokuto gets up stretches then goes to the door. You know what to do? Zack says getting his gun out. Jump out of the helicopter land on that building over there and then go inside and defeat the enemy. Hokuto says putting bullets in her gun. Good don't forget this. He gives her the phone piece. You know the one they put in there ear.

Hokuto puts it on her ear. Ready. Good see you when you get back Zack says smiling and waving good bye. That bastered she knew the reason why he was smiling because she had to jump out of the plane without a perish shut and hope she landed on the building. Perish shuts would be seen easily. Hokuto opens the door before she signals the pilots. She then jumps off.

The P.F will be here soon. Hiroyuki says looking at his partner (none other than) Seishirou. Don't worry about it they cant defeat us. Hiroyuki and Seishirou have been working with each other for 4 years. Hiroyuki started to love Seishirou after two years of working with each other. He will do anything to keep his lover happy even killing himself. But he know Seishirou and him would never be together because well Seishirou only thought of him of a partner nothing more. So what are you going to do when they get here? Hiroyuki asks. I'll kill all of them he says with a smile. Hokuto lands on the building safely.

Are you alright Hokuto? Asks Zack. I'm fine where do I go now? Hokuto asks. You go through the left door then you go down the stairs to the third floor, oh and bad news Zack says. What is it Hokuto asks wishing she didn't ask. They have hostages. Damn them to hell why do they always have to have hostages? Hokuto asks. Because there terrorists that's why now get your ass in there we don't have all night. Zack says. Let me guess they have a time limit? Hokuto asks. Each hour a hostage gets killed. Zack says. Damn it all. With that Hokuto heads down stairs.

Some one is here but they have an extraordinary power Hiroyuki says. This will be fun Seishirou says with a smile. The last time power like that was along was when he was with Subaru and his twin older sister Hokuto. Subaru...

Seishirou gave a small sigh. They could have been together but Subaru wanted revenge for his sister so he killed him. Aren't you there yet Zack asks. Shut the hell up I'm on the fourth floor.

Can't you run? Zack asks. If I do they'll here my heals. What ever just go faster Zack says getting agitated. Go take a chill pill or something. Hokuto says. What hell did you just say!! Zack yells. Ouch dam it Zack shut up trying to make me deaf in one ear! Hokuto whispers loudly in the ear piece.

There made it on the third floor now what? Hokuto asks. Tell them you're the negotiator Zack says. Isn't our Negotiator a hostage? Hokuto asks. Yes but everyone knows there more then one negotiator in each division. Zack says sighing. What ever tell me what to say I'm going in Hokuto says knocking on the door. Who is it? One of the terrorists asks. Hi my name is Max. That's her agent name her real name is now Hokuto Kazanaki. She changed her last name just in case Seishirou lives or tries to find her.

I'm a negotiator. Hokuto says lastly. What do you want me to do boss? This will be fun let her in Seishirou says. Wait a minute I know that voice she goes into shock it...it can't be Seishirou? Hokuto says in her mind. He then opens the door she goes back to normal. The man opens the door to see a woman with short black hair, green eyes, and a tight black outfit with high heals. She also has lipstick on and has dangling earrings. She has two big ass guns on each side of her leg.

He whistles. Do you mind letting me in Hokuto asks getting irritated. He lets her in. Now let's talk about the arrangements shall we? Hokuto says in a stern tone. If only I wasn't gay Hiroyuki says in his head. The other man signals her to sit down she does not taking her eyes off them for a minute.

She crosses her arms and legs. Here are our demands; he gives her a piece of paper. She looks at it. Is this all still talking in a stern tone. Yes that's it Hiroyuki says. I'll see what I can do. Hokuto says getting up. Are you leaving so soon? Asks Hiroyuki. If I don't leave then I can't get these demands in now can I Hokuto asks. I guess not Seishirou says from the corner. She knew he was smiling. There eyes meet. Max get your ass out of there now!! Zack yells every time he said her agent name he means it. If you excuse me then. She heads for the door, one of them opens it she then leaves not giving a bow.

She's got attitude Hiroyuki says. I don't thing she's a negotiator says one of the men. Your right I think she's too powerful to be a little negotiator. Says Seishirou. Yah I think she's to sexy says one of the men. Now now boys have respect for her Hiroyuki says. Hokuto gives Zack the demands; she then gets her sniper and starts putting gas in it. (So the men can go to sleep so they can get the hostages.) So these are the demands to bad there not going to get them. They were pretty neat.

Hokuto wasn't listening. I can't believe he was there who would have thought an assassin would become a terrorist especially with those idiots. I guess Seishirou wasn't smarter then I thought he was unless he has a different plan or a diversion. What was that Hokuto? Zack asks. Oh nothing Hokuto says. That's odd I thought you just said diversion. Zack says eyeing his partner. It was nothing I was just thinking out loud that's all lets go shall we? Hokuto says ready to shut.

The helicopter landed on a building across from where the hostages were held. Hokuto aims for the window. You know what to do Zack says to one of the other men. Yes sir. Good now go Zack says. Ready Zack asks. Ready Hokuto says. 5, 4, 3, 2, Fire!! With that Hokuto fires the men from the other building go in. Hokuto and Zack quickly get on the helicopter. Let's go Zack yells. They take off. All the hostages are safe but 4 out of 8 terrorists are now flying in the helicopter. How did you know they will attack? Hiroyuki asks his partner. Had a feeling that's all Seishirou says smiling. His mind then goes back to max. He knows the max is Hokuto, he knew because she has the same green eyes as her brother. You can't hide from me Hokuto. He was amazed that Hokuto survived too bad for her brother. But she has grown into a very beautiful and attractive woman. She was also very strong he sensed it. He smiles Hokuto was now his next pray. Let's see if you can make me fall in love? He then smiles again.

Hiroyuki knew his partner was in deep thought so he left him alone. Um guess we have company!! Everyone looks out the front window to see another helicopter on the helicopter was Hokuto with a sniper. Shit says one of the men. She looks serious!! Ben go down! Hiroyuki yells. Ben goes down. Follow them Hokuto says holding on to the helicopter. They follow. Zack I want you to go on top of them Hokuto says. But why! Zack yells back. I'm going to jump on to there helicopter and disable it. Hokuto says. Fines then die see if I care!! Zack yells. Thank you Hokuto says. Stupid girl nothing but trouble. With that he tells the pilot what to do. Why are they going above us? Ben asks. Don't know. Answers the other pilot.

Then they feel something land on the helicopter. It looks like we have company Hiroyuki says. I wonder who it could be Seishirou asks with a smile. Hokuto disables the helicopter. It disabled the helicopter we're going down!! Seishirou then uses some of his power to keep the helicopter from crashing they land. They then get out to see Hokuto. So it was you Ben yells.

It seems I've been found out Hokuto says. What are you trying to do kill us? Ben yells. You just answered your question. Hokuto says. Then she takes out her gun and aims it a Ben. It's such a shame you all have to die but those are my orders you four are way to dangerous to live on this earth. Hokuto says she's about to fire.

Is this because I killed Subaru? Seishirou asks. No it isint for some reason I forgave you for killing my little brother. Hokuto says. You were always more stable then Subaru but that wont save you Seishirou says. And sticking to the past wont save you either its time for you to move on. Hokuto says. She fires Ben dodges it. He then lunges at her. He punches her. As you can see I don't care if you're a girl or not I'll treat you the same so that is why I hit you. Blood tipples down from Hokuto's mouth. Did your mother ever tech you to treat people differently because some girls might hit back harder!! Hokuto hits Ben in the stomach really hard. He's out cold.

She wipes the blood away. Would anyone else like to hit me because I can hit you twice as hard. Hokuto says spitting blood out of her mouth.


End file.
